Tyrrall Corp's Games
This is a list of games released by Tyrrall Corp. Games 2015- World Of Warcraft: Hallucinogens Expansion Added hallucinogens to WOW. Soon almost every American teenager, boy or girl, was playing this game. 2016- Farmville- The Goats Are Evil, Man! A game based on Farmville, where you have to kill rioting goats while being stoned. 2016- Cooking Mother Alive Like Cooking Mama, but with cannabilism,. 2018- World Of Warcraft: Hallucinogens II Expansion More hallucinogens. LSD placed in the boxset edition. 2018- World Of Warcraft: Bad Trip Expansion LSD in boxsets turned out to be fatal. As a memorial for those who died, this anti-drug PSA expansion was released. 2020- Buttbuttin's Creed 5- Censorship. This game was made to rival the Assassin's Creed series and eventually overtook it. It is only the first game of the series but Sebbi realised that every game sounds cooler with a '5' added to it. 2021- Tyrrall Corp buys Rock Band and releases Rock Band: High Voltage. Play famous AC/DC tracks on a ukelele, bongo and fretless 10-string bass guitar such as Back in High Voltage, Highway to High Voltage, H.V.T, High Voltagestruck, You High Voltaged Me All Night Long, High Voltage to Thrill, High Voltage Bells, High Volatagetalks, High Voltage Train, For Those About to High Voltage (We High Voltage You) ''and ''It's High Voltage to the Top. ''Rock Band: High Voltage - Super High Voltage Edition was released as a special edition alongside it. It contained two bonus tracks: ''The 1812 High Voltageture ''and ''Highway to the High Voltage Zone. It also allowed you to use Sebbi Tyrrall as an avatar: the only one who could play the cello. 2022 - Battle of the British Isles - Raven's Revenge. After paying some terrorists to start a war on the Isle of Wight (which was crushed immediately) Tyrall Corp created a 'fact based' first person shooter based on the game. The game's plot show Raven, the nefarious guy from the CBBC show Raven, as the leader of the terrorists. He sets out from his random Scottish Island in an attempt to conquer some other random Scottish Islands. However, the BNC5 (British Ninja Corps 5) set out to stop him using their AK47s, RPG-7s, L96A1s and whatever other guns the British Army use. It is worth noting that this is the first game in the series and Raven has nothing to be vengeful about. He is only taking revenge because Sebbi thought it would sound cooler than 'Battle of the British Isles - Raven, the nefarious guy from the CBBC show Raven, conquers random Scottish Islands.' 2023 - World of Warcraft: The Wife of Dumb Fool Expansion The first World of Warcraft expansion for years, released just when the game's players were about to send an angry email spam to Tyrrall Corp in size 16 bold, italic Comic Sans MS red font. In the game, you are contacted by the Insider, who bears a strange resembalance to Sebbi, who tells you to find and kill a woman called Delilah. It includes 30 new fully-clickable species of woman and 10 new exotic dances for blood elves. Some of the major quests have you killing people such as Laundry Clothmild at the Clothmild Daughterhouse and Arnold Timschnegger (an infamous barrier wanted dead by half the world). It is in no way a ripoff of the 2013 DLC for Dishonored called The Knife of Dunwall. 2024 - World of Warcraft: The Bigdoor B*****s Expansion Surpising everyone, Tyrrall Corp released The Bigdoor B*****s (please note it is not this accurate fortelling of the future that censored it. It was Sebbi Tyrrall's strict anti-sexism laws. If you were caught saying the word 'woman' in his workplace you would be disciplined). It came in 126 parts. The first 50 cost £7.99 each and lasted for 30 seconds of gameplay. All but 5 of them were images of Delilah Silverfork laughing hysterically. The rest cost £15 each and lasted for 15 seconds of gameplay. The first 50 were Delilah doing a strange dance to Slipknot music but the other 28 were sections of a battle against Delilah, in which you eventually kill her with a cherry pie.It was regarded as the best WoW DLC ever despite it being very overpriced and near devoid in content. It was definitely not a ripoff of the 2013 DLC for Dishonored known as The Brigmore Witches. 2035- Guitar Hero: Atttack Of The Slide Guitars This game was a simple FPS where you shot slide guitars. Sold millions. 2035- Medal Of Honour: Slide Guitar Where you play the classic song ''Ziggy Stardust ''over and over again on a slide guitar. Sold trillions. 2037- LAYZERRZ This game was loads of flashing lights and little else. Many gamers had fits after playing. 2037- World Of Warcraft: Cello Expansion Replaced the sword with a cello. 2055- The corporation had not released any games in fifteen years. Everyone thought them gone. Suddenly, without warning, the world was taken over by Tyrrall Corp. Appreaciate Baroque Or Die! was released, and everyone 'loved' it. Category:The Randomonia Scriptures